Baby, We Could Do Better
by allyaustin
Summary: A little trip to the most magical place on earth. Rove/Raura. One shot. Another for Deizha. :)


**Summary: A little trip to the most magical place on earth. Rove/Raura. One shot. Another for Deizha.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I thought that Ross being late on set everyday was bad. But apparently I was sadly mistakened." Laura said as she was slowly starting to become flustered.

It had been a hour since she had texted him. They had plans. As in 'they' she meant— her, Ross, Dove and Ryan were all going to Disneyland today.

The day before they all had slightly argued over who would pay for the trip. Eventually the boys won due to the fact that they didn't feel gentleman enough if their girlfriends didn't allow them to accompany and treat them to such luxury. Or in this case _fun_.

Laura knew she couldn't exactly blame them for being late because punctuality was _never_ really their best friend.

But what could be taking them so long? Maybe traffic had caught up with them? She really doubted it.

**Boys**. She thought.

Dove sighed as she threw her tote bag over her shoulder once more after a few unsuccessful tries. After all, it was heavy. Give her a break.

"We've got to teach these two the meaning of being punctual."

"And the importance of never leaving your girlfriends out alone when you made a promise to them."

Dove chuckled. "When I see them, they better be very aware of this much earned ass kicking coming their way."

"Make that double." Laura joked.

After a few more minutes of exchanged conversation between the two, the door bell abruptly rang.

Laura quickly made herself presentable because if anything, the brunette knew exactly who the sudden unknown visitor or visitors was. She started off in the direction of the front door and Dove followed suit soon after.

Her small but capable hands gladly twisted the knob open and soon they were met by two all too familiar faces. Except this time the two faces showed sympathy and complete regret. For what? The girls had a pretty good idea.

"Care to explain?" Laura asked almost immediately leaning against the door. Blocking the two's way from entering.

Ross gave her an apologetic look. "Laur, I am so sorry. I got your text..it's just..you wouldn't exactly believe what caused us to be so late."

Ryan nodded and shrugged. "Traffic was...pretty hectic out there." His voice gave off an uneasiness in its wake.

Laura sighed. "You know what?" She promptly rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to know!"

She quickly moved out of the way to let them through. Then she made her way to the kitchen and a hesitant but — very remorse filled — Ross followed behind.

He whimpered something about 'I'm sorry' and 'just listen to me' before finally disappearing around the corner.

Dove stood at the end of the hallway with her back against the wall. She couldn't help but arch her eyebrows in complete amusement at the fighting couple as they passed by.

They'll make up. They always do. She'd give them five seconds before they'd be all lovey again. It was a process she was prone to almost every day.

Ryan closed the door behind him. He seemed to notice what his girlfriend was currently occupied by because soon he found himself walking over to her and gently pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

As much as she wanted to be mad at him, she couldn't. It was too hard. So when the corner of her mouth tilted up, it was impossible to bring it back down.

He engulfed his arms around her waist and she did the same with hers around his back.

He let his eyes travel down to her pale face and they beamed momentarily at how beautiful she was.

How had someone like him come to be so lucky?

Ryan bent down just a bit to pamper her nose with a peck. He wasn't going to let their height difference justify him. Not now. Not ever.

"Ready to go to ole Wally World?" He queried. Dove just smiled at the unusual 'nickname' he apparently had given their next destination.

"Wally World?" Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and he smiled wryly.

"Yes, Wally World." He snickered at his own words.

Dove laughed too. "Well let's go to ole Wally World."

...

They arrive in Anaheim about forty five minutes later. Truth was, traffic had it's fair share of being crazy that day.

Since they all were equally affiliated with Disney, discounts seemingly were presented to them. But they declined. Something about not wanting any special treatment.

Finally after about ten minutes, the four had made it inside.

Laura smiled at the usual inviting feeling the park gave off. It felt like home. It was _home_. She was so lost in rediscovering her surroundings that she hadn't realized Ross had disappeared briefly. So when she felt two arms snake securely around her waist, she yelped a little.

Ross was purely amused at his girlfriend's sudden reaction and gently placed a kiss onto her temple as he let loose from the now—joy filled brunette. She turned her body around to face him.

"What's that?" She asked looking down at the blonde's joined hands that were holding something in between their grasp.

Ross didn't say a word. He just simply lifted the object from his hands.

Laura laughed at the familiarity of the object. It was a black headband with two identical mouse ears that resembled those that Mickey Mouse wore or perhaps had _actually_.

He gently reached his hand to her face as he tucked a lingering strand of her hair behind her ear. He then gently placed the headband between the backs of her ears; just in case it would fall off.

She smiled gently once his had tightly placed the object into her hair. "Thanks." She murmured.

Ross chortled. "No need to thank you." He began. "Also..if you ask me. I think you look pretty awesome with those ears on your head, dude." He folded his arms casually.

Laura snorted as the corner of her mouth tilted slightly. "Oh yeah?"

Ross nodded; the smile he had was still evident on his features. "Beautiful, even."

She reached out for his hand and he instinctively locked their fingers into one another's. He grabbed her other hand and pulled her closer.

"Thanks dude," She lifted her gaze up to him. "This is really sweet."

He pecked her lips lightly and mumbled against them almost inaudibly. "Anything for, my princess."

He began to kiss her fully this time. He let go of her hands and let his rest on upper waist. She smiled and captured his face in her hands as she stood on her tip toes.

It was a very uncomfortable position but at the same time, there was something enchanting about it. So different. And she loved **it. **The kiss was sweet and slow.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke their trance on each other. They pulled away and both turned to see Dove standing beside them along with Ryan.

"Sorry to interrupt but we were just on our way to Splash Mountain and we were wondering when you two were coming to join us? I mean, any day now!"

"Or they can continue making out in public." Ryan teased. Laura blushed in embarrassment at his bluntness.

"Did you have to announce that to the entire park?" Ross scolded playfully.

"Why yes I did." Ryan replied matter-a-factly.

"Oh well, you should've said it louder! I don't think everyone heard you loud and clear enough." Laura retorted back sarcastically.

He just grinned.

...

"Look at your face! It's priceless." Ryan said as he looked over their pictures from all the rides the four had ridden. His arm was hanging over Dove's shoulder as the duo continued to walk along the pathway with Ross and Laura.

"You know what we should do?" Laura asked. "We should go visit the princesses — and princes — at the palace."

"We should!" Dove almost exclaimed. Her spirits completely lifted.

Ross and Ryan groaned. "But that's so girly...and not our style."

It all happened in a flash as the two girls giggled before taking each other's hand and dashing off into the direction of the castle. The guys reluctantly following behind.

Once through the gates. Laura and Dove smiled in awe.

"Hello there and who may you be?" A petite yet audible voice asked.

The four looked up to be met with a familiar length of blonde hair. The hair hung lowly down farther from her shoulders. It was Rapunzel.

"Ah! Wait! I know you all! How couldn't I know my fellow Disney goers?" She said smiling.

Soon they were met with the sound of foot steps nearing them. Ryan laughed to himself because if anything, he knew exactly who it was.

A flop of brown hair appeared from behind Rapunzel. His face gave off the 'smolder' almost too perfectly as he greeted himself.

"I'm Eugene. Call me Flynn if you'd like." He began. "And by 'if you'd like' I mean please do." He joked.

Everyone laughed.

"Has anyone ever told you that you four really resemble each other?" Ross stated looking back and forth between Dove, Ryan, Eugene and Rapunzel.

"You'd be surprised at how often we actually get that. It always makes my day." Dove confessed. Ryan simply nodded in agreement.

Rapunzel and Flynn just smiled before Rapunzel decided to speak up. "Now that I think about it, you guys could pass for us."

"It's like looking in a mirror." Flynn added on.

"Speaking of that! I think we forgot about you two." Dove pointed out looking directly at Ross and Laura.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Anna and Kristoff. That's 'what.' You guys could be twins— well not from your looks but from your personalities."

"We're nothing like them." Laura immediately disagreed. "I mean, Ross could pass for Kristoff but Anna and me? No way!"

"Did someone mention my name?" Someone from behind asked causing the group to jump slightly.

After a few seconds everyone recognized the intruder to be Anna.

"Actually yes!" Rapunzel said cheerily. "We were just saying how these two could be you and Kristoff."

Anna arched an eyebrow. "I don't see it? Hm."

"They bicker a lot like you and him do." Ryan suggested.

Ross chuckled. "Okay that's true." Laura looked over to Ross and seemingly she couldn't help but agree.

"So where is Kristoff?" Flynn asked suddenly.

"Right behind you." Another voice said and he appeared from behind Anna as he slowly took her hand in his.

"I think this calls for a picture!" Laura proclaimed as she took out her IPad out from her bag. She quickly handed it to a passing by pedestrian and they gladly took it ready to snap the picture.

Everyone else got into position and when they were ready they smiled.

_Click_.

And it wasn't the first time they had heard that sound that day.

* * *

**Reviews are good. **


End file.
